Have You See What Unseen?
by aegyung
Summary: Cast: Jung Jaehyun NCT, Lee Jeno NCT, Lee Taeyeong NCT, Oh Sehun EXO, Byun Baekhyun EXO, Kim Jongin (Kai) EXO, and Other EXO and NCT member Karena kami berasal dari tempat yang tidak kamu percayai keberadaannya.
1. Chapter 1

Aegyung – trying to comeback.

_Have You See What Unseen?_

Cast:

-Jung Jaehyun NCT

-Lee Jeno NCT

-Lee Taeyeong NCT

-Oh Sehun EXO

-Byun Baekhyun EXO

-Kim Jongin (Kai) EXO

_Karena kami berasal dari tempat yang tidak kamu percayai keberadaannya._

_[Have You See What Unseen?]_

Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa didapatkan seorang Baekhyun saat tubuhnya hanya mampu terbaring di atas kasur? Menerima obat-obatan itu masuk mencoba membunuh penyakitnya, juga membunuh dirinya.

Mari kita lihat, apa yang bisa mata itu pandang selain langit-langit rumah sakit bercat putih. Selain infus yang dengan setia menancap pada tangan kirinya. Selain bunga dalam vas transparan yang selalu berganti warna setiap harinya. Selain oksigen yang menutup hidung dan mulutnya.

Mari kita lihat, apa yang seorang Byun Baekhyun rasakan saat kepalanya terbalut lembaran putih pasca tabrakan yang ia hadapi satu minggu lalu.

Ia masih terbaring,

Ia tahu jantungnya masih berdetak,

Telinganya juga masih bisa mendengar,

Namun, masih belum stabil untuknya bicara dan mencerna hal-hal disekitarnya.

Pada malam-malam sebelumnya, ia hanya ditemani mimpi. Mimpi yang begitu nyata untuk dirasa oleh seluruh indranya.

Dalam mimpinya, Baekhyun bertemu dengan banyak orang, berada di suatu tempat yang tidak ia kenali. Beberapa orang berbaik hati mengenalkan dimana ia berada, beberapa malah menertawai kehadirannya yang seperti orang linglung dan kehilangan arah.

Menurutnya semua itu sangat janggal. Ia melihat manusia, manusia setengah robot, robot sungguhan yang punya perasaan, semua orang sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka, seakan semuanya berlomba-lomba membuat senjata.

"Bulan depan akan ada perang. Pasti keren! _Tempat kami_ selalu menang sebanyak tiga perang dalam abad ini!"

"Yah, walaupun memang musuhnya lemah. Mereka hanya menang jumlah tapi tidak pintar menyiasati pasukannya"

"Mereka tidak lemah, _tempat kita _memang kuat!"

"Ayolah, aku bahkan tidak perlu latihan keras untuk membasmi kurcaci-kurcaci itu kemarin"

_Tempat kami_

_ Tempat kita_

Terus terulang. Baekhyun bahkan tidak mengenali tempat itu seperti Seoul tahun 2018. Bahkan tidak terasa seperti bumi baginya.

Tapi Baekhyun sadar, ia turut ikut perang dan pegang senjata. Rasa sakit menjalar menembus perutnya saat musuhnya menghujam dengan belati yang dipanaskan. Ia juga dengar, sekumpulan lelaki teriak memanggil namanya.

Sampai akhirnya.

Baekhyun membuka mata dan merasakan Seoul.

"Dia sudah bangun"

"Ya Tuhan"

"Apakah kamu bisa melihatku, Nak?"

Ramai.

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali. Ia melihat bayangan ibu dan ayahnya. Melihat bayangan sosok yang ia dapat pastikan sebagai dokter dan suster, melihat peralatan dan atribut yang menempel pada tubuhnya.

Ia bisa melihat ibunya memegang tangan kirinya, menangis seraya memegang erat jemari kurus berbalut kulit putih itu.

Ia juga bisa melihat ayahnya sedang melepas kacamata, mengusap air mata.

"Terimakasih sudah kembali, Baekhyun-ah"

"Ayah dan Ibu sudah menunggumu, Nak"

Ada apa sebenarnya?

"6 bulan yang tidak sia-sia"

Ada apa dengan 6 bulan?

_[Have You See What Unseen?]_

Berisik.

Bunyi pedang dimana-mana.

Besi berbenturan, teriakan anak kecil, teriakan sakit terhujam senjata, semuanya terdengar runyam.

Ia dengan bajunya yang berdebu, bolak-balik didepan sebuah gedung besar yang sebentar lagi akan runtuh.

"Aku bisa sendiri" ucapnya, kala salah satu temannya mendekat.

"Aku tidak membantumu" dia balas dengan ucapan sinis, "Aku ingin menyelamatkannya"

"Aku bisa sendiri"

"Jangan gila. Ayolah, kamu bisa sendiri karena garda depan masih kuat. Jangan bodoh"

"Kau lebih baik menjaga dia. Aku tidak mau dokter semena-mena menggantinya"

"Maksudmu?"

"Perut bagian kiri hingga kaki lepas. Kau fikir dokter disini akan senang hati bersusah payah untuk menyambungkan kembali? Kalau mereka tahu tidak ada yang menjaga anak itu, dokter mungkin membunuhnya"

"Yah, mungkin saja" kemudian, dua manusia yang sedang bercakap tadi berhenti. Menoleh ke kiri, dimana laki-laki dengan tubuh putih yang tertutup debu itu tiba-tiba saja muncul diantara mereka.

"Lalu, _hyung_ sedang apa disini?"

"Ayo lanjutkan perangnya"

Dua manusia tadi bertukar pandang.

Lalu, si tubuh berdebu itu menutup percakapan mereka

"Dia hilang." kemudian berlari menenggelamkan diri dalam kerumunan.

Kedua manusia tadi masih terpaku.

"Hoy kalian berdua. Bantu aku ambilkan peralatan medis"

Mereka membubarkan diri tanpa sepatah kata.

Walaupun kepala mereka sakit memusingkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

_[Have You See What Unseen?]_

Dunia ini saling tersambung satu sama lain.

Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan satu sama lain.

Bagaimana ia tahu hal itu nyata?

Iya. Benar.

Dia punya kuncinya.

"Hyuuung! Kau sudah pulaang?"


	2. Chapter 2

_Have You See What Unseen?_

Cast:

-Jung Jaehyun NCT

-Lee Jeno NCT

-Lee Taeyeong NCT

-Oh Sehun EXO

-Byun Baekhyun EXO

-Kim Jongin (Kai) EXO

_Karena kami berasal dari tempat yang tidak kamu percayai keberadaannya._

"Tunggu sebentar" Taeyong duduk di teras rumah, menghentikan tubuh Jaehyun yang hendak keluar untuk mejaga garda depan wilayah mereka, "Jeno-ya! Kemari".

Jeno mengalungkan senjata pada tubuhnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati Taeyong yang sedang duduk di kursi kayu depan rumah mereka. Suara tembakan semakin mendekat. Tangan Jeno menggenggam senjata lebih keras. Ia kemudian menuruti panggilan kakaknya yang terlihat sedang cemas. Alisnya naik mencoba mencari alasan Taeyong memanggilnya. Rasanya, sarapan tadi dia tidak memotong sosis terlalu panjang untuk dimakan.

"Kalian lihat aku sekarang pakai baju apa?"

Jaehyun dan Jeno tukar pandang. Kemudian melihat kakak tertua mereka memamerkan sepasang baju serba putih dengan koper hitam di sampingnya.

"Eng? Putih?" Jeno menggaruk kepalanya, "Dengan sepatu hitam? Lalu koper hitam? Kemudian – "

"Pakaian dokter" potong Jaehyun

"Pintar" lelaki berambut silver itu kemudian menganggukkan kepalanya dengan dramatis, matanya mulai terbuka lebih besar artinya ia ingin menyampaikan hal penting yang akan mengejutkan kedua saudaranya, "Aku ini tim dokter"

"Lalu? Apakah kau sedang bercerita kalau kau naik pangkat?"

"Tidak, Jeno. Aku tidak naik pangkat" Taeyong memegang kedua bahu Jeno, "Aku hampir gila memikirkan ini sendiri namun aku yakin anak itu masih ada disini. Aku adalah satu-satunya dokter yang menanganinya pada saat itu. Aku tidak bersama suster, aku benar-benar sendiri" ia mulai cerita dengan menggebu-gebu.

"Maksudmu – "

"Lalu, aku tahu perut dan kakinya nyaris terpisah dari badannya. Ia masih sadar. Ia meringis kesakitan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa ia masih dalam kondisi sadar. Tapi aku menyaksikannya. Ia memanggil namaku, minta tolong"

"Hyung – "

"Aku berada di ruang lab lama yang tidak akan dimasuki dokter manapun. Aku punya perlengkapan yang lengkap untuk menyembuhkannya. Pintu terkunci rapat. Tidak ada celah untuk pergi dan kabur. Kunci masih ada di saku celanaku sampai detik ini. Tapi, dia menghilang saat aku berbalik untuk mengambil cairan suntikan. Hanya dalam waktu sepuluh detik. Ia menghilang"

[_Have You Seen What Unseen_]

Taeyong, Jaehyun, dan Jeno mau tidak mau harus pindah dari tanah mereka pasca perang yang mereka lakukan selama tiga tahun. Perang yang cukup singkat untuk abad ini. Rumah mereka hancur tanpa sisa karena perang dan sempat dijadikan markas untuk wilayah setempat. Sebagai gantinya, mereka mendapatkan rumah di wilayah sentral kota yang bernilai lima kali lipat daripada rumah yang telah mereka korbankan.

Jaehyun memutar lagu kesukaannya untuk membangkitkan mood pagi ini. Taeyong menyiapkan sarapan dan Jeno yang baru saja selesai bersiap untuk pergi bersama temannya.

"Hyung, aku punya teman baru" Jeno duduk di samping Jaehyun yang sedang membaca koran hari ini. Kakaknya yang berbeda tiga tahun darinya itu kemudian menoleh, ia mengernyitkan keningnya seraya melihat adiknya menyisingkan lengan baju.

"Temanmu banyak juga. Kalian kenal sejak kapan?"

"Ehm? Lupa. Kami kenal karena pada saat itu ia membantuku beli snack di bibi depan. Lalu kita ngobrol banyak. Laluu hari ini kita akan main"

"Hati-hati" ujar Taeyong sambil tangannya menuangkan susu untuk Jeno, kopi untuk ia dan Jaehyun.

"Perempuan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang akan kencan?"

Jaehyun mengangguk, tapi Jeno memberikan ekspresi kesal.

"Laki-laki, hyung!"

"Ah~"

"Sarapan dulu, setelah itu kamu bisa berangkat. Kunci mobilmu sudah kutaruh di tempat semula. Tadi kugunakan untuk beli bahan sarapan"

"Siap!"

Mereka berkumpul di meja makan menikmati sarapan.

"Jadi teman kencanmu namanya siapa?" Jaehyun mengunyah roti yang telah dilumuri _butter _diatasnya.

Laki-laki dengan rambut super hitam itu melirik sinis, "Hyung. Dia bukan teman kencanku! Kami teman. Te-man. T-e-m-a-n"

"Kalau tidak Jaemin pasti Renjun" sahut Taeyong

"Aih hyuung! Ini baru. Ba-ru" Jeno melahap spagetinya, "Dia setinggimu hyung" tangannya memukul perut Jaehyun, "Tapi seumurku. Walau wajahnya setua Taeyong Hyung. Tadinya kukira dia jauuh tua diatasku. Tapi ternyata kami seumuran. Ia sedang berlibur dan kini tinggal di tempat neneknya"

"Ah? Cukup detail juga informasi dari kencan pertama kalian"

"Hyung!" bahunya menurun saat ia menghela nafas kesal, "Pokonya nanti aku foto bareng agar kau percaya dia laki-laki"

Jaehyun tersenyum usil mendapati adiknya sangat terganggu dengan becandaannya

"Aku masih suka perempuan!" seru Jeno panik, "Aih, kau benar-benar membuat pagiku jadi menyebalkan"

Jaehyun mengusak rambut Jeno, sebelum kedua tangannya dia masukkan kedalam saku celana.

"Yasudah, hati-hati. Kami kerja dulu, sepertinya aku dan Taeyong akan pulang agak larut, kalau pulang lebih dulu jangan lupa –"

"Kunci seluruh pintu, kunci seluruh jendela, turunkan semua tirai, nyalakan lampu luar, jangan nyalakan lampu di dalam yang tidak terpakai, jangan buang-buang air, jangan bikin rumah berantakan, tidak buat pesta di rumah" potong Jeno

"Oh? Jadi kamu mau buat pesta di rumah?" Taeyong menoleh dengan wajah tidak percaya. Iya, dia cukup kaget menyadari Jeno kini sudah 21 tahun. Adiknya yang paling kecil itu sudah benar-benar tumbuh dewasa, pikirnya.

"Tidak, para kakakku tersayang. Jika aku akan ikut party, aku tidak mau rumahku berantakan seperti habis terkena perang"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, aku tidak mau istirahat dengan dentuman musik" balas Jaehyun, "Juga, jangan bawa pacarmu –"

"Hyung! Aku tidak punya pacar" Jeno mengerucutkan mulutnya.

"Sudah sana cepat pergi kasihan temanmu menunggumu"

"Yaaa~ Hyung, katakan pada Jae Hyung berhenti menjadi orang yang menyebalkan"

"Katakan saja sendiri"

"Eih. Yasudah, aku pergi!"

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

Taman luas.

Air mancur dengan air yang sangat jernih di bagian tengahnya.

Manusia ramai bercanda tawa.

Di depan matanya kini, benar-benar manusia utuh yang ia lihat.

Ia menyeruput kembali minuman dinginnya, mengingat beberapa tahun silam. Baru empat tahun yang lalu ia pindah. Ia masih merasakan rindu pada tanah kelahirannya. Rindu akan ayah dan ibunya yang gugur kala perang. Rindu melihat dirinya dalam kemeja berdebu dengan sejata di tubuhnya. Rindu melihat manusia, semi-manusia, dan mereka yang bukan manusia saling bercanda tawa ditengah kehancuran tanah mereka.

Perang memang mereka menangkan, namun menjadikan mereka harus pisah dengan semua memori indahnya. Karena kakanya adalah taruhan. Setelah ayah mereka tidak bisa selamat, Taeyong dan Jaehyun adalah harta tersimpan selanjutnya. Jika mereka menang, maka keberadaan Taeyong akan terekspos sehingga menjadi incaran serta tentunya akan mendatangkan banyak musibah.

Istilahnya, kini mereka diasingkan. Disimpan lebih tepatnya. Jeno tidak seperti kakak-kakaknya. Dia bukanlah harta yang diincar lawan. Dia tidak sepintar Jaehyun ketika perang, tidak juga seperti Taeyong yang mampu menyembukan siapa saja dengan tangan penuh _magic _nya. Dia hanya orang biasa seperti yang lainnya.

Bahkan, dia bukan lagi orang setelah kaki kirinya dipotong lawan. Ia masih ingat sekali bagaimana ayahnya kemudian mengganti kaki kirinya, namun dengan demikian ayahnya yang tim medis harus kehilangan nyawanya. Masih menempel di kepalanya ketika ibunya membantu ayahnya dalam melakukan operasi pada kakinya. Ingat sekali bagaimana hanya ada mereka bertiga di tempat itu. Tepat ketika ayahnya selesai membenahi kaki kirinya, beliau keluar bersama ibunya menjemput ajal. Siapa yang sangka bahwa dengan demikian menggiring musuh untuk segera mengepung harta paling berharga di Amethyst.

Jeno tidak pernah memaafkan dirinya.

Kakinya.

Hidupnya.

Ditambah mengamini bahwa dia tidak mampu menjadi dokter seperti kakak tertuanya dan menjadi andalan perang seperti kakak keduanya.

Namun, walaupun dia akan selalu tenggelam dalam penyesalan-penyesalan itu, ia tetap bersyukur akan kehidupan yang ia miliki. Bagaimana kedua kakaknya selalu menemaninya kapan saja, menerimanya dimana saja, menatapnya tanpa benci, ditambah kini ia hidup di belahan dunia yang lebih damai, tanpa ada mereka yang semi robot sepertinya. Mengurangi ia mengutuk dirinya setiap kali ia melihat makhluk _sepertinya_.

Pikirnya, kapan lagi dia mampu melihat langit secerah ini, rumput sehijau hari ini, angin sesejuk detik ini, tanpa dikejar ketakutan akan perang selajutnya, mampu menghabiskan satu gelas susu coklat ukuran besar sambil menunggu seorang teman baru.

"Oi!"

"Susuku sampai habis, memang dandananmu seberapa tebal?"

"Biasa, urusan rumah~ nenekku terlalu menyayangiku sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa keluar rumah"

"Ah~ Cucu kesayangan rupanya"

Laki-laki itu tubuhnya tinggi, lebih tinggi sedikit dari dia. Rambutnya coklat gelap tidak ditata namun tetap terlihat rapi. Baju kemeja putih dan celana coklat yang membuatnya terlihat seperti bapak-bapak baru pulang kerja. Pouch hitam kulit dan kacamata frame tipis membuat dia terlihat benar-benar _stylish_. Ah, ditambah sepatu warna kuning cerah yang menusuk matanya.

"Coba tebak aku kerja dimana" katanya tiba-tiba karena Jeno memandanginya lurus dari atas sampai bawah.

"Mas mas barber shop?"

"WOILAH! Yang bener aja" Ia mengangkat satu tangannya yang menggenggam pouchnya, siap melayangkan itu ke kepala Jeno, "Ga deng, aku ga kerja apa-apa. Aku hanya pengasuh nenekku"

"Ah, iyakah?"

Ia mengangguk, "Untuk seminggu ini, iya. Minggu depan aku mulai kerja di agensiku"

"Agensi?"

"Hm~ Aku punya agensi kecil-kecilan di tempatku"

"Tempatmu?"

"Iya, aku kan sudah bilang aku kesini hanya menjenguk nenekku"

"Memang iya?"

"Jadi, kapan kamu berhenti bertanya?"

"Agensi apa?"

"Benar-benar" Ia menatap Jeno dengan pandangan lurus tanpa ekspresi, "Kamu tidak mau persilakan aku duduk dulu atau gimana gitu?"

Jeno mengangkat bahunya, "Jadi?"

"Agensi itu punya ayahku sih, aku cuma bantu-bantu saja, dia punya agensi yang menampung beberapa artis di tempatku" Sehun duduk di samping Jeno, "Tempatku agak jauh dari sini"

"Aku tidak tanya masalah itu" Jeno menghabiskan susunya sampai tetes terakhir, "Oh ya, jadi hari ini kamu mau mengajakku makan siang apa?"

"Ah iya! Aku mau makan pasta dekat sini. Pasta paling enak disini"

"Iya kah? Memang ada pasta enak disini?" Jeno mengernyitkan keningnya, "Setelah empat tahun disini, tidak ada pasta yang cocok dengan seleraku"

"Tidak ada yang cocok dengan seleramu karena seleramu terlalu rendah atau bagaimana?"

"Jangan meremehkanku" Jeno merengut kesal, "Ayo kutemani makan disana, kemudian kita bandingkan dengan masakan buatanku"

Sehun menaikan alisnya sebelah, "Whoa, kau yakin? Oke. Bagaimana jika buatanmu tidak lebih enak dari tempat makan favoritku"

"Aku traktir makan makanan apapun itu yang kamu mau"

"Deal!" Sehun menaikan jempolnya, "Ayo!" ia menarik tangan Jeno dengan antusias, kemudian berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak. Letak restorannya tidak jauh. Terletak di sudut taman, di seberang jalan. Dipenuhi pepohonan rindang dibagian depannya. Dengan tempat berwarna dominan putih, kemudian pepohonan rindang menghalangi teriknya mata hari, suasana jadi lebih sejuk dan menenangkan.

Mereka memilih duduk di ruangan terbuka. Menghirup udara pagi menjelang siang, sudah tidak sebersih udara pada pukul enam sampai tujuh pagi. Saat ini sudah pukul sebelas pagi. Pagi menjelang siang. Pasta hari ini merupakan makan siang mereka berdua.

Sudah empat tahun dia tinggal disini, namun masih saja banyak hal yang baginya sangat asing. Kultur yang berbeda. Seakan setiap hari dia perlu beradaptasi dan terkadang membuatnya muak sendiri. Dia harus memahami banyak hal, memaklumi banyak hal, terlalu banyak aturan yang perlu diketahuinya. Hidup tidak semudah sekedar hidup, terlalu banyak hal yang turut merumitkan hidup yang sudah cukup rumit.

"Aku pertama kali datang kesini"

"Ah? Iya kah? Memang biasanya makan dimana?"

"Aku masak, kakak-kakakku pulang malam dan mereka biasanya lelah, jadi kami jarang cari makan keluar, biasanya aku saja yang membuatkan merek amakanan"

"Kakak-kakak mu kerja? Lalu kamu?"

"Ehm, yah, mereka kerja. Aku? Aku mau melanjutkan studi. Tapi entahlah, aku takut membebani mereka"

"Ah~" Sehun menarik sesuatu dari sakunya, "Kenapa tidak beasiswa?"

"Entahlah" Jeno mengedikkan bahunya, "Aku juga baru kepikiran karena kamu tanyakan"

"Tapi tanggapanmu cepat juga untuk ukuran 'jawaban yang baru saja dicari'," Sehun terkikik melihat Jeno yang baginya masih sangat polos. Jeno di matanya masih seperti domba kehilangan arah. Belum tahu harus mengambil jalur apa. Seperti kapal yang tidak tahu mata angin, berputar pada pusaran yang dia sendiri tidak mengerti.

Sehun mengambil sebatang rokok dari sakunya.

Sementara Jeno membulatkan matanya, seakan akan apa yang dilakukan Sehun ilegal.

"Kenapa? Apa aku baru saja membuat dosa besar?"

"Tidak"

"Lalu?"

"Tidak, hanya saja aku masih terbiasa pada kehidupanku yang dulu, dimana kami memangkas habis perusahaan rokok karena tempat kami sudah terlalu dipenuhi asap industri. Tapi disini udara sangat bersih walaupun banyak sekali orang yang mengisap rokok"

"Ah, begitu. Tapi kamu jangan bilang ke nenekku, ya? Dia bisa marah kalau aku ketahuan merokok"

"Memangnya kami masih minta izin nenekmu untuk melakukan sesuatu? Kukira kamu sudah bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hatimu"

"Ya bisa saja" Sehun menyesap rokoknya, "Tapi nenekku khawatir dengan perokok. Kau tahu, masalah sakit paru paru dan sejumlah kompilasi penyakit lainnya? Nenekku hanya khawatir padaku"

"Lalu kamu sendiri? Tidak takut?"

Sehun tertawa kencang, melirik Jeno.

"Mau coba?" Tangannya yang berbalut jam tangan hitam mengkilap menyodorkan bungkus rokok pada Jeno.

Jeno menilik bungkus tersebut, mengambilnya dari tangan Sehun.

"Ehm" Jeno mengernyit.

"Diisap, dihembuskan" Sehun menjelaskan dengan singkat

Sementara Jeno masih sibuk menukar pandang antara lelaki didepannya juga bungkus rokok ditangannya.

"1250? Sepertinya aku belum pernah lihat merk rokok ini sebelumnya"

Di ujung pandangannya, Sehun membeku.

"Ah, mungkin karena kamu bukan perokok" dia mengedikkan bahu "Tahu apa kamu masalah nama merk rokok" kemudian tangannya yang berbalut kulit putih pucat itu meraih bungkus rokoknya.

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

Sudah dua operasi yang ditangani tangannya. Orang-orang bilang, tangannya adalah Tangan Tuhan, penyembuh bagi mereka yang masih ingin merasakan kebahagiaan di kehidupan sekarang, juga penyembuh bagi mereka yang gugur setelah terawatt oleh kedua tangannya, kematian setelah mendapatkan perawatan darinya disebut sebagai kesembuhan untuk penderita di kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Ia selalu disanjung akan kehebatannya, walaupun ia masih merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Ia hanya melakukan apa yang seorang dokter lakukan, ia rasa semuanya melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi entah mengapa dia merasa mendapatkan perlakuan yang agak berbeda dibandingkan bagaimana dokter lain diperlakukan.

Entah itu di tempat tinggalnya yang lama.

Maupun ketika dia sudah pindah ke tempat ini. Ammolite.

Tempat yang jauh lebih damai daripada Amethyst tentunya. Mereka perlu perjalanan dengan kapal selama enam bulan penuh untuk mencapai Ammolite. Amethyst masih dengan perang-perang mereka, sementara Ammolite merupakan tempat merdeka yang tidak akan pernah tersentuh musuh. Ammolite memiliki segalanya. Taeyong semakin merasa bersalah untuk menikmati semua keindahan Ammolite sementara tempat tinggalnya sejak lahir sedang digempur musuh habis-habisan.

Mereka bilang agar kelak Taeyong dapat membantu Amethyst.

Namun, bukankah selama ini ia selalu menolong dan terlibat dalam semua perang? Lalu bantuan seperti apa yang diinginkan?

Dia tidak pernah dapat berhenti memikirkan itu sampai hari ini. Setelah empat tahun lalu meninggalkan Amethyst.

Dipegangnya pendulum kalung yang terbuat dari batu. Batu ajaib, kata ayahnya. Hanya batu itu yang mampu membuatnya tenang. Seakan ia bisa merasakan semilir angin menerpa dirinya, merasakan ayah dan ibunya berada di kedua sisinya dan menegarkan dirinya.

Membuatnya merasa jauh lebih baik.

Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kemudian melihat sekeliling ruangan. Tempat ia duduk terasa sangat eksklusif. Di Amethyst dulu, tidak ada ruang khusus untuk masing-masing dokter. Semua dokter berada di ruangan yang sama. Bagi mereka pejabat rumah sakit barulah mendapatkan ruangan sendiri-sendiri. DIa hari ini duduk sebagai dokter bedah biasa yang memiliki ruangan sendiri. Ruangan bercat putih yang sungguh luas baginya. Beberapa tumbuhan hidup menjadi dekorasi ruangannya, menghadirkan kesejukan dan ketenangan setiap kali dia duduk bersandar di kursi pasca penanganan operasi. Lilin lavender yang menenangkan, beberapa ornament minimalis yang membuatnya nyaman.

Ia sedang memutar tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, mengamati luasnya ruangan dan menikmati keindahan hidupnya hari ini. Sampai akhirnya seseorang mengetok daun pintunya dari balik ruangan.

"Ya? Silakan masuk"

"Hey!" Ia membuka pintu kemudian menyembulkan kepala, "Halo!" ujarnya riang dengan senyuman lebar. Ia masuk ke dalam ruangan Taeyong. Matanya mencermati ruangan Taeyong, sebelum akhirnya ia sadar bahwa ia belum memperkenalkan diri.

"Oh ya, aku Yuta" ia mengulurkan tangan, Taeyong menyambutnya "Aku baru saja masuk hari ini. Aku dokter bedah juga, ruanganku berada tepat di sampingmu. Kapan-kapan jika kau butuh bantuan atau teman makan, kau bisa mengetuk pintuku" ucapnya panjang lebar. Ia terlihat begitu ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Oh, iya! Dengan senang hati. Aku Taeyong"

"Kau satu-satunya dokter yang berasal dari luar itu, kan?" tanyanya. Taeyong mengernyit.

"Yah, Amethyst"

"Ah! Bagaimana keaadan Amethyst sekarang?"

Bagaimana dia tahu bahwa Taeyong berasal dari tempat yang berbeda?

[Have You Seen What Unseen?]

Masih sepi.

Sekalipun ramai, tempat ini sepi.

Ruang kecil dilantai bawah tanah dijadikannya sebagai ruangan rahasia. Rahasia dari siapa saja. Ruangan itu kecil, tertutup, gelap. Tidak ada cahaya yang masuk selain cahaya temaram dari lampu yang ia pasang.

Tangannya membuka rak kayu yang berdiri disampingnya.

Merogoh benda kecil bewarna hitam yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

Untuk menjaga dirinya dari bencana.

"_Test – srhrghrgrggh – satu! Dua! sin- shrghsgrhg"_

Dia termenung

"_Percobaan 1893 gagal_"

Lalu ia dapat merasakan tubuhnya mengeras, kaku.

_Waktunya semakin dekat. _


	3. Chapter 3

Have You Seen What Unseen

Jaehyun pulang lebih awal dari jadwal biasanya. Sedang banyak waktu kosong, maka dia putuskan untuk belanja bahan-bahan masakan kemudian membuat makan malam untuk Jeno dan Taeyong. Ia mengambil dompetnya di atas meja kemudian ia benahi rambutnya didepan kaca. Memastikan penampilannya rapi sebelum keluar rumah.

Pukul satu siang dan Jeno masih diluar bermain bersama teman barunya.

Jadwal Taeyong pulang masih jam empat sore nanti, jika dia tidak ada jadwal lembur atau operasi mendadak.

_Ting-nung!_

Baru saja ia ingin beranjak dari posisinya, seseorang memencet bel rumahnya. Ia melangkah mendekati daun pintu kayu yang dilapisi cat coklat tersebut. Membuka kuncinya kemudian melihat seseorang sedang berdiri di seberang dirinya.

Dari balik daun pintu, seseorang dengan kaca mata bulat besar berdiri dengan wajah bingung. Ia mengenakan baju hitam, kemudian diluarnya ia kenakan kemeja putih garis-garis, celana jeans robek-robek, dan topi _baseball_ menutupi rambut hitamnya. Bisa dipastikan ia adalah kawan Jeno.

"Ah, ehm"

"Teman Jeno?"

"Iya" ia mengangguk, kemudian tiba-tiba membungkukan tubuhnya, "Halo, aku Mark"

"Halo" Jaehyun membalas bungkukan tubuh Mark, "Aku Jaehyun, kakak Jeno" Ia mengulurkan tangannya, kemudian Mark membalasnya dengan senang hati, "Maaf, tapi dia sedang keluar dengan temannya"

"Kalau boleh tahu, siapa ya?"

"Entah, kami tidak tahu namanya. Teman baru katanya"

"Ah~ Baiklah, kalau gitu aku boleh minta tolong untuk berikan bingkisan ini kepada Jeno?" Mark memberikan bingkisan terbungkus kertas coklat di dalam sebuah tas kain putih polos, "Kemarin waktu kami main, bajuku basah, kemudian dia pinjamkan aku ini. Ah ya, katakan juga padanya aku sangat berterimakasih sudah dibantu"

"Oh, iya"

"Kalau gitu, aku pamit dulu"

"Baik. Hati-hati dijalan!"

[_Have You Seen What Unseen_]

Hari ini tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain guling-guling di kasur, menerima makanan dari pelayan, bermain game, tidur lagi, mandi, tidur lagi, makan, tidur lagi. Dia benar-benar bosan. Kini ia acak rambutnya karena bosan, kemudian dia kenakan kacamata bundarnya untuk membantunya melihat dengan jelas.

"Ajak Jeno main saja kali ya?" gumamnya.

Maka, segera dia ganti pakaiannya, menyemprotkan parfum, dan mengendarai mobilnya kearah alamat Jeno.

Jeno adalah teman barunya. Mereka bertemu di warung internet dekat komplek perumahaannya. Jeno dan dia sangat senang menghabiskan waktu di warnet, namun sudah tiga hari ini Jeno tidak datang ke warnet. Katanya, dia sedang bosan main game.

Bohong! Sebagai _gamers_, hal itu pasti mustahil.

Maka, daripada mendengar penolakan Jeno lagi, ia langsung menuju rumah Jeno. Berada tidak jauh dari komplek perumahannya. Komplek perumahan Jeno berjarak sekitar dua kilo meter dari rumahnya. Komplek rumah yang berisikan rumah-rumah minimalis nan cantik.

Persis mendeskripsikan rumah Jeno yang terasa asri. Rumahnya berwarna putih kemudian interior dan eksteriornya dipadu dengan warna coklat. Pepohonan rindang, di halaman depan terdapat taman kecil, kemudian taman yang lebih besar di belakang rumahnya.

Ia memarkirkan mobil hitamnya di halaman rumah Jeno yang cukup luas. Rumahnya sepi, rumah jeno tidak pernah terlihat ramai. Kedua kakaknya kerja, dan dia sendiri di rumah. Entah bagaimana bisa Jeno menolak ajakannya dan memilih untuk tinggal sendirian di tempat yang sepi seperti ini.

Tangannya meraih _tote bag _putih polos miliknya, jaga-jaga kalau Jeno menolaknya, ia bisa memukul anak itu dengan tasnya yang berisi tugas kuliahnya. Cukup berat untuk dilayangkan dan tentu saja akan cukup sakit jika kepala anak itu berbenturan dengan tasnya. Kakinya melangkah mendekati daun pintu rumah Jeno yang membentang cukup luas dihadapannya. Ia kemudian langsung memencet bel rumah Jeno.

Tidak lama, pintu terbuka. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan bersiap untuk menghujani Jeno dengan amarahnya karena penolakan dari Jeno padanya belakangan ini.

Namun, ia urungkan karena yang kini berada di hadapannya adalah seseorang dengan perawakan lebih tinggi. Rambutnya coklat gelap. Entah, ia seakan merasakan ada yang berbeda dari seseorang di hadapannya. Seperti bukan orang-orang pada umumnya. Tapi dia normal. Tidak ada yang aneh. Apa karena dia terlalu tampan? Tidak juga, pikirnya.

Tapi apa yang membuatnya memberikan kesan yang aneh dan berbeda di kali pertama mereka bertemu?

Ia tahu bahwa dia adalah temannya Jeno.

Ah! Ini pasti kakaknya Jeno!

Buru-buru dia bungkukkan tubuhnya, "Halo! Aku Mark,". Di hadapannya, lelaki itu mengulurkan tangan, mengenalkan dirinya sebagai Jaehyun.

Ah, ini yang namanya Jaehyun Hyung.

Tapi, dalam batinnya, tetap saja merasa ada yang aneh di diri Jaehyu.

Tapi apa?

Berdasarkan dari informan terpercaya, alias Jaehyun hyung, bahwa kini Jeno sedang diluar bersama seorang teman baru.

Juga, berdasarkan instingnya, entah terdorong apa dirinya menyerahkan tas kainnya ke arah Jaehyun, tas berisi tugasnya.

"Ah~ Baiklah, kalau gitu aku boleh minta tolong untuk berikan bingkisan ini kepada Jeno?" Mark memberikan bingkisan terbungkus kertas coklat di dalam sebuah tas kain putih polos, "Kemarin waktu kami main, bajuku basah, kemudian dia pinjamkan aku ini. Ah ya, katakan juga padanya aku sangat berterimakasih sudah dibantu"

Lelaki itu membungkuk sedikit, mendekat.

Pelipisnya terdapat goresan mendalam, tertutup oleh rambutnya yang lebat mengilap.

Tangannya terulur, dengan tato kecil disela jarinya.

Ia melihat lelaki itu sekali lagi.

Lalu yakin, bahwa Jaehyun tidak berada di era yang seharusnya.

Entah apa yang bisa jadi bukti, namun Jaehyun terlihat begitu sempurna. Ditambah mendengar cerita dari Jeno bahwa dia adalah tentara terkuat kala perang.

Di dalam ruangan, di ujung sana, terdapat bingkai besar yang memotret tawa tiga manusia.

Sekarang, dia simpulkan bahwa firasatnya sepertinya salah setelah melihat tiga manusia yang terlampau tampan yang ia bisa simpulkan bahwa ketiga orang itu adalah Jaehyun, Taeyong, dan Jeno.

Ah, begini tampilan manusia-manusia dari Amethyst.

"Terimakasih" tutup Mark. Kemudian ia balikan tubuhnya.

Walaupun ia mencoba menyingkirkan pikiran dan mencoba mencari apa yang berbeda dari Jaehyun. Ia tidak bisa. Pikirannya seakan memintanya untuk menilik lebih detail lagi. Setelah mata mereka bertemu, fikirannya semakin memintanya untuk menilik lebih detail mengenai Jaehyun.

Mungkin, dia saja yang berlebihan, "_Bukan dari era sekarang? Apasih yang sedang aku pikirkan? Haha,_" dia menggelengkan kepalanya, kemudian hendak membuka pintu mobilnya

"Tapi, baju apa yang dipinjamkan?" suara itu menyusup tiba-tiba di gendang telinganya, "Kenapa keras sekali?"

Mark kemudian berbalik, meraih tasnya lagi dengan panik, "Ah, astaga maaf, sepertinya barang yang aku bawa salah. Aku pamit dulu,"

"_Bodoh_," batinnya.

[_Have You Seen What Unseen?_]

_**08/09/2019**_

_**Untuk: Kakakku yang paling tampan**_

_** Dari: Kai**_

_** Tolong pinjamkan aku mobilmu hari ini saja aku janji tidak akan menabrakinya lagi. **__**Kalau tidak boleh, motor deh.**_

_** Dengan seluruh air mataku, kumohon agar dipersilakan**_

Baekhyun menahan tawa ketika hendak mengambil sarapan dan menemukan selembaran tulisan yang _katanya_ dibuat dengan penuh buliran air mata. Ia kemudian mengambil piring berisi roti bakar yang ibunya buat. Kemudian, langkahnya melaju ke arah wadah coklat di ujung ruangan, dimana semua kunci berkumpul menjadi satu agar tidak susah dicari. Ia meraih kunci mobilnya, kemudian dilemparkan kepada Kai dan terkena tepat di kepala anak itu.

"Pakai saja"

"Terimakasih hyung" ucapnya seraya memamerkan sederetan giginya, "Kamu hari ini tida kemana-mana?"

"Aku masih belum boleh kemana-mana" Baekhyun duduk disamping Kai seraya menyeruput teh panasnya, "Kalau kamu masih lihat aku disini, bukan dirumahku, itu artinya aku masih sakit"

"Cepatlah sembuh lalu temani aku jalan-jalan. Pasti waktu itu enak menghabiskan enam bulan dengan tiduran dan mimpi indah"

Lelaki berambut coklat kemerahan itu kemudian tanpa ragu menggenggam sendoknya dengan kuat lalu memukulkannya ke kepala kai.

"Indah? Aku harap kamu tidak pernah merasakan apa yang kau rasakan"

"Tapikan daripada kamu kerja? Cape, mending sibuk mimpi saja, kan?"

"Tahu tidak apa yang sedang kamu katakana ini benar-benar membuatku tersinggung" Baekhyun meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dengan agak keras, menggigit rotinya dengan kasar, kemudian dia berkata, "Aku hanya berharap kamu tidak pernah merasakan apa yang aku rasakan"

"Aku bercanda, hyung"

Baekhyun hanya menatapnya sinis. Masih saja membawa-bawa masalah dia koma setelah sekian lama. Lelucon basi.

"Maaf" ucap Kai singkat

"Sudah, sana pergi. Mau pergi dengan siapa memangnya?"

"Sehun" balas Kai, "Habiskan makananmu ya, Hyung. Aku berangkat dulu, dia sepertinya sudah menungguku. Lalu, cepatlah sembuh, banyak yang ingin kuperlihakan padamu"

Yah, sudah sekitar tiga tahun dan dia masih dalam masa _recovery_. Dokter menilai bahwa jiwanya masih sakit, dia menerima banyak trauma, hal ini disimpulkan karena laporan Ayah dan Ibunya yang mengatakan bahwa mereka bersaksi mendengar dan melihat Baekhyun berbicara aneh dan selalu bersiap untuk perang, dimulai seakan-akan dia memegang senjata, berteriak, kesakitan, dan hal-hal anehnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu, karena semua itu dilakukan dibawah sadarnya.

Ia masih melakukan terapi untuk mengurangi trauma di otaknya. Padahal, menurutnya, ia tidak trauma sama sekali. Namun, memang aneh mengetahui dia masih seakan bersiap melaksanakan perang seperti ketika dia tenggelam dalam mimpinya semasa koma. Lagipula, ia merasa aneh mengapa mimpinya ketika ia sedang koma itu terasa sangat nyata. Ia masih ingat persis bagaimana mimpinya selama koma. Ya, koma yang ia hadapi tiga tahun yang lalu.

Ia masih ingat ada apa.

Ia sangat ingat ada siapa saja.

Terkadang, beberapa kali adegan mimpinya waktu terulang dalam mimpi tidurnya. Ia selalu bangun dengan resah. Berfikir bahwa ia sedang menjalani koma lagi.

Ia memutuskan untuk tidak lagi memusingkan itu, malah memilih untuk segera melupakannya. Tangannya merapikan bekas makannya, kemudian menunggu psikiater yang akan menjalankan terapi padanya di sofa ruang tengah.

[_Have You Seen What Unseen_]

Tidak.

Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin menemui Sehun.

Sehun bilang hari ini dia tidak dirumah, ia sedang pergi.

Maka, ia melaju kearah suatu tempat yang paling bisa menghilangkan suntuknya.

Warung internet yang buka selama dua puluh empat jam. Warung internet terbaik yang ia temui karena ia bisa bermain sepuasnya dan juga restoran makanan disana menyediakan makanan-makanan terenak baginya.

Maka, ketika ia rasa ia sudah memarkirkan mobilnya dengan benar, ia menarik dompetnya dan menyesakkannya kedalam saku, turun dari mobil dan segera masuk kedalam tempat tersebut.

_High Cross _memiliki segalanya yang seorang gamers butuhkan. Mulai dari instrument yang lengkap, jaringan yang selalu lancer, serta yang paling penting adalah pengisi perut yang lezat juga tak luput disediakan oleh tempat itu.

Sebagai seorang pelanggan, ia memamerkan kartunya kemudian dimasukkan kedalam kotak hitam yang akan menyensor kartunya. Setelah lampu hijau menyala, artinya Kai benar-benar anggota langganan High Cross, pintu terbuka lebar mempersilakan Kai untuk segera masuk.

Didalam begitu ramai, sekitar dua puluh tempat duduk dipenuhi pemain-pemain baru maupun lama. Terkadang, disini adalah tempat turnamen bergengsi. Menjadikan tempat ini bukan sembarang tempat untuk bermain.

Hanya player-player terbaik yang bermain disini, apapun nama _game _nya. Untuk menjadi seorang langganan tetap dan menerima kartu seperi Kai, maka harus bisa menyelesaikan _quest _dari _High Cross _dalam waktu tertentu.

Mengingat itu, ia terkadang merasa terancam ketika tidak sebaik pemain lainnya. Apalagi ketika ada pemain yang berhasil mengalahkannya. Walaupun tidak ada peraturan apabila turun level akan dikeluarkan dari keanggotaan langganan _High Cross_, tapi tetap saja Kai rasa ini mempertaruhkan harga dirinya.

Dia duduk dengan satu bungkus toppoki di tangannya. Tangannya mulai meraba mouse, bergeliat pada keyboard komputer.

Misinya hari ini hanya satu, menghabiskan hari dengan memenangkan semua game dan bertemu malam secepatnya kemudian ia akan tidur dengan nyaman.

Kemudian, sejak detik itu pantatnya tidak pernah meninggalkan kursi, matanya tidak pernah luput dari layar, tangannya terus sibuk menggerayangi mouse serta keyboard komputer, walaupun sesekali ia naikkan tangan kanannya.

Seperti saat ini, saat sudah dua jam berlalu, matanya tetap terpaku pada permainan yang sedang ia jalani, dan tangan kanannya ia naikkan lurus melewati bilik hitam yang memberikan ia ruang privasi dengan permainannya,

"Susu coklat satu!"

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

Laki-laki diujung sana.

Ia sering melihatnya masuk, kemudian tenggelam dibalik bilik hitam, ketika mentari turut sembunyi menghitamkan langit, ia keluar dengan emosi yang berbeda. Terkadang dengan senang, kecewa, namun pastinya ia lelah. Bayangkan saja ia menghabiskan waktunya lebih dari delapan jam di depan layar. Jadi, tidak usah bingung mengapa wajahnya dibingkai dengan kacamata bertangkai tipis seperti itu.

Tangannya berurat, ia tidak yakin itu karena ulah main game, iyakah bisa melatih tangan seperti itu? Ia yakin, lelaki itu diam-diam menghabiskan waktunya untuk memukul samsak dirumahnya.

Ia melihat tangan itu menjulur keatas. Inilah pekerjaannya, sebagai pelayan kafe ia hanya perlu duduk termenung melihat tangan siapa yang menjulur naik atau ada telfon dari bilik mana yang memintanya untuk segera menyiapkan makanan maupun minuman.

Pemilik tangan dari bilik 24 dengan gelang emas putih berbentuk rantai kecil melingkar ditangannya, tidak hanya satu melainkan dua, dan tentunya gelang bermerk turut memeriahkan pergelangan tangannya.

"Susu coklat satu!" teriaknya diujung sana.

Anak umur berapa memangnya dia? Jam segini masih saja minta susu coklat. Diantara pemain lain yang selalu memilih untuk memesan soju, hanya lelaki itu saja yang tidak pernah memesan soju, ia selalu pesan susu coklat. Setidaknya, itulah hasil obersevasinya selama dua bulan belakangan ini.

Apakah susu coklat berarti ia perlu lebih fokus lagi dalam bermain di tahap selanjutnya dalam kata lain, dia menang, sementara soju untuk mereka yang kalah dan depresi?

Yang pasti, Ia langsung membuat pesanan tersebut secepatnya.

Ia dengan cepat melangkah ke dapur, mengecek persediaan susu yang ternyata sudah habis. Ia melempar kotak susu tersebut, kotak susu yang seharusnya telah diganti dengan yang baru oleh mereka yang sift pagi karena kotak susu ini sudah kosong sejak kemarin. Memang orang-orang pemalas, batinnya.

Maka, mau tidak mau dia kerjakan sendiri. Kakinya melangkah kearah persediaan makanan dan minuman, terletak di lantai bawah tanah yang gelap dan lembab, suhu yang telah diatur agar makanan dan minuman disini tidak cepat busuk, membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri karena dingin yang tiba-tiba menyergap.

Kemudian, tangannya meraih beberapa susu kotak, ia bawa ke dalam dekapannya.

Namun, sebelum ia meraih susu kotak tersebut, sesuatu menarik perhatiannya.

Tepat di tembok paling pojok ruangan, tidak jauh dari rak susu, terdapat tirai hitam yang menutupi entah apa yang ada dibaliknya.

Namun, yang jelas ia melihat setitik cahaya dari sana.

Ah.

Dengan begitulah ia kemudian bergegas naik ke dapur dan mendekap tiga kotak susu.

Segera menyediakannya untuk seseorang di balik bilik nomor 24.

Lelaki berambut coklat muda, dengan tatapan tajam dibalik lensa kacamata yang cukup tebal, dan parfum yang ia kenakan merebak keseluruh ruangan. Kemudian, tangannya yang tidak sebesar tangan lelaki ini menepukk pundak Kai yang juga jauh lebih lebar darinya.

"Susu coklat?"

"Ah ya, taruh disini" ia memberikan ruang untuk segelas susu pesanannya.

"Terimakasih" mata Kai bertemu dengan kedua bola matanya, tatapan intens dari Kai yang membuat ia kurang nyaman, "Kyungsoo?"

"Ya, sama-sama"

"Ah ya, sebentar" saat ia akan beranjak dari sana, tubuhnya mengeras karena Kai memintanya demikian, "Tato di tanganmu, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya. Itu, bikin dimana ya?"

Kyungsoo hanya menolehkan wajahnya.

Lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Kai.


	4. Chapter 4

Kalau pagi langit terlihat biru cerah seperti ini, artinya ia diperbolehkan untuk bermain ke _Ladang_. Ia mengambil tas kecilnya kemudian mengambil beberapa peralatan berbahan kayu dengan penuh semangat.

"Hyung, aku pergi!"

Tepat ketika badannya tepat mendekati pintu, pintu tersebut tiba-tiba saja tertutup dan hampir menumbuk batang hidungnya.

"Sarapan"

"Ah, hyung!"

"Badanmu sudah sekurus itu masih tidak mau sarapan?" tangannya menunjuk pria itu dengan garpu, "Sini, sarapan"

"Tapi habis itu aku ke Ladang ya ?"

"Bebas, yang penting sarapan dulu," ucap kakaknya yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Namun, badannya lebih berisi dan padat, lebih kuat, dibandingkan tubuhnya. Jika perang, kakanya tidak perlu perisai untuk menangkal serangan, tubuhnya cukup siap untuk menangkal serangan-serangan tersebut.

Jadi, dia rasa dia harus bisa paling tidak sekuat kakaknya agar ia juga bisa melindungi kakaknya yang kini bisa dibilang tidak perlu proteksi karena semua yang dilemparkan kepada tubuh berotot itu akan mental.

"Kau akan pergi dengan siapa?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan Chenle" ia mengedikkan bahunya, kemudian kembali menyantap sarapannya.

"Ah! Aku mau titip sesuatu, boleh?"

"Untuk Chenle?"

"Tidak, untuk Ten. Kemarin dia meminjamkan aku buku ini" kakanya menyerahkan satu kitab dengan sampul kulit sapi berwarna coklat kepadanya, "Jangan lupa sampaikan terimakasihku"

"Siap komandan! Makanku sudah habis" Jisung kemudian membersihkan bekas makannya, mengambil buku titipan kakaknya, mengambil peralatan mainnya, kemudian kembali mendekati pintu.

"Ekhem, Hyung?" ucapkan ketika tubuh tingginya tepat di depan pintu, "Tolong bukakan pintu"

"Buka saja"

"Ish, kau menyegelnya dengan sihirmu!"

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

"Jika kamu melihat orang terbang dan terkejut, maka kamu tidak berasal dari sini

Jika kamu di Ladang berlari seperi orang gila, berkenalan dengan angin untuk memintanya melambungkan tubuhmu, maka kamu darahmu separuh suci

Jika kamu kini sedang menertawakan mereka-mereka tadi, maka katakan Jayalah Stromheat~!"

"Tapi kita disini sedang menertawakanmu karena belum bisa menang dariku" Jisung menyenggol bahu Chenle dengan bahunya, "Yel-yel tua itu masih saja kamu ingat"

"Ojelas" balas Chenle, "Sini, hyungku bikinkan aku bekal"

"Apa itu?"

"Pie tanpa rasa, seperti biasa" Chenle mengedikkan bahunya, "Ah, tapi sudah aku taburi seres, lalu aku tuangkan coklat, lalu aku paruti keju, dan tidak mendengarkan Ten Hyung mengomel dibelakang karena aku mengotori makanan sucinya"

Jisung tertawa terbahak-bahak, dia bisa bayangkan semarah apa Ten Hyung ketika makanan tanpa kalori dan super sehat miliknya dikotori Chenle dengan hal-hal jauh dari kata sehat.

"Katakan saja padanya, kata Junmyeonnie Hyung makanan akan selalu sehat selama itu enak dan mengenyangkan" jelas Jisung seraya mengeluarkan jari telunjuknya seakan dia sedang mengajari anak kecil.

"Eh? Siapa?"

"Suho Hyung"

"Ah~ Tadi kamu memanggilnya apa?"

"Itu nama lahirnya"

"Ahh~" Chenle kemudian mengangguk, "Ayo makan"

Jisung kemudian meraih salah satu potongan yang Chenle sebut sebagai Pie tersebut. Tidak terlihat seperti Pie menurutnya. Namun, perutnya sedang perlu sesuat untuk dimakan, maka ia kemudian membuka mulutnya tanpa berekspektasi lebih akan rasa Pie tersebut.

Jisung memejamkan matanya, berharap semoga makanannya tidak setidak enak yang ia pikirkan, tidak ada racun, tidak membuatnya mual, dan segala hal buruknya. Sampai satu gigitan berhasil dikunyah gigi-gigi kecilnya, ia kemudian membuka matanya, namun lebih lebar.

"Whoa, enak juga"

"Terimakasih padaku karena telah kuberikan toping coklat"

"Whoaaa enak!" seru Jisung, "Ah ya, omong-omong tentang Ten hyung, hyungku menitipkan ini padanya"

Tangan Chenle menerima buku dengan sampul kulit sapi tersebut.

Kemudian, Chenle menghela nafas, "Jangan bilang bahwa Ten Hyung menyuruhnya baca"

Jisung termenung, "Memang karena Ten Hyung yang memintanya demikian. Kenapa?"

Chenle menyesakkan buku itu kedalam tasnya dengan kesal, kemudian mengganti pandangannya kepada sahabatnya yang mungkin tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"Kau tahu Legenda Lima Dunia?"

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

"Kita tinggal di sebuah dunia. Dunia kita mempelajari sihir untuk menjalani hidup bahkan untuk bertahan hidup. Apakah untukmu sihir adalah hal yang aneh? Tidak. Karena beginilah hidup kita.

Apakah kamu pernah melihat seseorang berjalan tanpa tongkat sihirnya, Jisung? Tentu tidak pernah. Karena, tidak pernah ada diantara kita yang mampu bertahan hidup tanpa sihir. Yel-yel yang tadi aku nyanyikan, diajarkan oleh Ten Hyung ketika kita berdua bermain dirumahku. Kemudian, dia bilang, jangan nyanyikan disembarang tempat kecuali hanya kita berdua, atau di rumahku, kau tahu kenapa?

Karena, tidak ada diantara kita, di dunia ini yang tidak bisa terbang.

Karena, tidak ada juga yang melakukan 'belajar terbang' seperti yel-yel tersebut.

Atau, menurut buku ini,

Mereka adalah orang-orang yang berada di luar Stromheat.

Namun, apakah ada dunia lain selain Stromheat, Jisung?

Pernahkah kita melihat keberadaannya?

Tidak. Kita tidak pernah.

Namun, buku ini menjelaskan bahwa terdapat lima dunia yang terpisahkan dengan portal dengan kehidupan mereka sendiri-sendiri.

Dituliskan, dunia-dunia itu terpisah dengan damai. Sampai suatu ketika, seorang ilmuan dari Stromheat mengetahui adanya portal-portal tersebut. Ia membuka portal-portal tersebut. Awalnya satu persatu, mengunjungi dunia-dunia tersebut. Disini disebutkan, untuk membuka portal harus memiliki sebuah _bakat_, atau jika ingin memaksa untuk membuka, maka harus ada pengorbanan. Hal ini ia temui karena anaknya dapat membuka portal dengan mudah dan ternyata sudah sering melakukan perjalanan antar dunia, sementara ia harus melakukan Malam Pengorbanan pada malam sebelumnya untuk dapat membuka portal pada pagi harinya. Malam Pengorbanan tersebut dilakukan dengan memotong kambing serta menyayat tangan sendiri kemudian melumuri tiga bagian potongan kambing dengan darah sendiri. Harus dilakukan sendiri pada pukul 12.00.

Ilmuan itu kemudian mampu membuka portal kelima negara, kemudian ia menemukan bahwa ternyata tidak perlu lagi melakukan Malam Pengorbanan selama memiliki juru kunci dari masing-masing dunia. Intinya, masing-masing dunia memiliki kunci yang jumlahnya sangat terbatas, hanya mereka yang beruntung dapat melihat, mengenal, dan berakhir memilikinya. Ilmuan tersebut berhasil menemukan kunci-kunci dari lima dunia.

Lalu, dengan ilmu sihir yang tinggi, Ilmuan tersebut mengubah kunci-kunci tersebut sebagai kalung, menyatukan semuanya dalam bentuk kalung yang sangat cantik.

Kamu tahu apa yang terjadi?

Jisung, Ilmuan itu melakukan hal tersebut sekaligus menemukan fakta bahwa dengan menyatukan semua kunci mampu membuka semua portal secara bersamaan.

Maka, terjadilah perang pertumpahan darah di Stromheat

Seluruh dunia mengamuk.

Seluruh dunia berdarah.

Sampai akhirnya ia merusak kalung tersebut dan karenanya ia meninggal karena kekurangan darah juga melawan energi yang sangat kuat.

Dengan tertutupnya portal, ada beberapa makhluk dari dunia lainnya yang terperangkap disini dan belajar sihir, kemudian menjadi penyihir sesungguhnya, sehingga ia tidak diketahui asal aslinya, karena dia telah melewati penyucian sakral, mereka perlu disucikan dan menjadi penyihir seutuhnya atau mereka dibunuh. Disucikan berarti ingatan mereka tentang dunia mereka dihapus dan dilahirkan kembali sebagai seorang penyihir.

Ada yang bilang, kalung tersebut dibawa oleh anaknya kemudian anaknya bersembunyi di belahan dunia lain.

Ada yang bilang kalung itu musnah.

Ada yang mencari keturunan dari anaknya karena tentu ia mampu menurunkan bakat membuka portalnya.

Ada juga yang berfikiran bahwa anaknya juga terbunuh ketika perang.

Mereka ingin mencari tahu hal ini, dengan melakukan Malam Pengorbanan.

Sementara, Malam Pengorbanan sudah memakan banyak korban. Mereka yang tidak paham akan mati karena kehilangan darah.

Dan Ten Hyung masih terus mencari cara untuk mencari fakta kebenaran tentang portal tersebut"

"Aku berharap bahwa portal itu memang benar adanya" Jisung berujar, kemudian Chenle menoleh kepadanya dengan kening berkerut, "Mari anggap bahwa portal tersebut benar dan anggaplah hyungku yang kedua berhasil melakukan Malam Pengorbanan sehingga kini ia berada di dunia lain. Dengan begitu mungkin aku dan Suho Hyung akan tenang"

"Namun, ada beberapa hal yang memang tidak seharusnya di ganggu gugat, Jisung"

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

Maka, Chenle menyerahkan buku itu pada kakaknya.

"Jangan. Lakukan. Malam. Pengorbanan"

Matanya mengarah pada sepupunya yang kebetulan sedang berkunjung ke rumahnya, Hendery.

"Kau juga, jangan"


	5. Chapter 5

Sementara di dunia ini.

Hanya secerca harapan bagi mereka yang setiap paginya bangun langsung menghadap ladang.

Namun, secerca lebih banyak harapan untuk mereka dengan hewan ternaknya.

Secerca lebih banyak lagi untuk mereka yang bekerja di istiana.

Dan harapan terbesar ialah bagi mereka keturunan raja.

Pria dengan rambut merah itu termenung melihat ke arah luar istananya yang megah. Matanya memandang luas hamparan tanah subur yang sedang dikerjakan oleh para rakyat kecil diujung pandangnya. Langit berwarna biru cerah, hawa yang panas. Matanya melirik ke sudut yang lain, ia melihat mereka yang sedang menyiram kebun mereka, memberikan makan hewan ternak mereka, dan mengurusi anak-anak mereka yang masih kecil dan dengan riang belari sana-sini. Mereka masih belum tahu kejamnya kehidupan. Kejamnya hidup di bawah titah kerajaan.

Namun, ia rasa, selama kerajaan di bawah tangannya, maka dunianya akan aman.

Benarkah?

Entahlah.

Seperti apa yang pandangannya saksikan, lukisan yang sedang di garap oleh adiknya juga terlihat indah. Adiknya adalah seorang seniman. Dia pintar, menguasai banyak hal, sebenarnya tidak jauh berbeda dengan dirinya. Menurutnya.

Namun, adiknya sangat menyukasi seni. Terutama melukis. Seluruh lukisan yang ia buat selalu fakta. Entah fakta yang disembunyikan, ataupun mereka yang merupakan rahasia umum. Terkadang, tragedi naas yang hanya ia menjadi saksi matanya, ia akan menceritakan kejadian tersebut dengan lukisannya sehingga seluruh orang mampu menjadi saksi mata sepertinya. Menonton dengan jelas tragedi tersebut. Berkat otak fotografinya, ia mampu menuangkan apa saja yang ia lihat, sedetail mungkin. Sangan kecil kemungkinan untuk ia luput ataupun lupa. Itulah mengapa ia begitu teliti. Itulah mengapa ia adalah kepala penasihat istana baginya.

"Hyung" tegur adiknya, "Kemiskinan meningkat sepuluh persen sejak dua tahun yang lalu"

"Apa yang sebaiknya aku lakukan?"

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

Taman yang sangat luas terhampar didepan matanya.

Bunga warna-warni. Tumbu pepohonan rindang. Tempat paling sejuk juga paling aman. Di ujung sana juga ada kuda-kuda yang perlu ia mandikan. Sisi ujung satu lagi ada pohon yang harus ia siram karena sudah lebih dari satu bulan ini tidak turun hujan. Petaka.

Walaupun ini petaka kecil, tetap saja petaka.

Ia mengangkat dua ember berisi air dengan kedua tangan kecilnya. Gaunnya sedikit menyusahkan untuk dia berjalan. Taman yang begitu luas membuatnya harus berjalan sekitar tujuh menit untuk benar-benar sampai ke kandang kuda.

Kuda-kuda milik istana dengan tubuh-tubuh yang indah. Bulu mereka mengkilap. Bahkan sepertinya, kuda-kuda ini memiliki vitamin dan kualitas hidup yang lebih baik dibandingkan dirinya sendiri. Itulah keutamaan bagi mereka–siapa dan apa saja mereka–yang tinggal di bawah atap istana.

Sekian luas istana, ia hanya membersihkannya sendiri. Sebenarnya, pada awalnya ia beriga dengan dua teman lainnya. Terkadang mereka bagi fokus tugas agar bisa selesai lebih cepat. Namun, keduanya dipecat setelah ketahuan ingin mengambil salah satu lukisan kerajaan untuk dijual dan mendapatkan uang lebih. Tentu saja Raja dan adiknya si Penasihat Istana atau si pembuat karya murka dibuatnya.

Alhasil, belum ada lagi pengganti temannya dan untuk mencari pengganti tentu istana menjadi sangat selektif dalam memilih siapa saja yang boleh berteduh dibawah atap istana dan mencari makan disana.

Lima ekor kuda istana berdiri dengan cantik. Masing-masing mereka dinamai juga dituliskan nama pemiliknya.

QUERA milik Jhonny si Penasihat Istana,

XAVIOR milik Raja Chanyeol,

REENA milik Ibu Raja,

HARL milik Almarhum Ayah Raja,

Yang terakhir, KAMILA, dengan bagian nama pemilik yang sengaja dihapuskan seakan-akan ia tidak ada sebelumnya.

Dan tidak pernah ada yang tahu siapa pemliknya.

Setiap kali Raja ditanyakan, ia akan mengklaim itu adalah miliknya.

Tidak menutup kemungkinan memang, namun baginya, tidak, itu bukan milik Raja.

Karena hanya Kamila yang tidak pernah suka dibelai rambutnya oleh Raja.

Setiap ia mencoba mengelus tubuh Kamila, ia masih bisa merasakan kesedihan yang tersimpan sejak lama. Seakan sesuatu yang hilang di diri Kamila dan setiap matanya bertemu dengan mata Kamila, ia bisa merasakan seakan Kamila ingin bercerita tentang sesuatu kepadanya.

Terkadang, kuda itu bersuara kala ia mandikan. Mungkin, itulah cerita yang ia coba lepaskan agar dirinya lebih terhibur.

Seluruh petugas istana pun tutup mulut jika ia bertanya siapa pemilik Kamila. Seakan mereka sedang mencoba menghapus seseorang dalam sejarah mereka.

Langit semakin oranye menjadikan taman sedikit lebih teduh.

Selesai sudah ia mandikan kelima kuda istana.

Saatnya untuk menyiram taman istana yang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan rumahnya dan rumah dua puluh tetangganya dijadikan satu.

Lalu, ia menghela nafas.

"Tenang, habis ini pulang"

Kepalanya melihat ke atas.

Raja dan penasihatnya sedang berada di lantai dua istana dengan Penasihat Istana yang sedang melukis, menjalankan hobinya, atau mungkin kerjaan sampingannya? Karena karyanya bisa dijual dengan harga yang sangat tinggi, berjuta juta Roghn.

Mereka sedang menatap ke luar. Melihat rakyat mereka. Kemungkinan melihat ibu dan ayahnya yang sedang bekerja dan tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap kesulitan yang dihadapi oleh rakyatnya.

Tahun ini, mulai tinggi angka kriminal. Bahkan dua dari kriminal tersebut berhasil masuk istana untuk mengambil lukisan istana untuk mendapat uang makan lebih. Sebenarnya, dengan kerja di istana bisa mendapatkan uang yang cukup, bahkan baginya untuk menghidupi ayahnya yang buruh tani, ibunya yang peternak, dan dua adiknya yang sedang sekolah sangatlah cukup. Entah apakah karena mereka benar-benar kekurangan uang atau ada yang menyuruh mereka sehingga mereka merelakan resiko besar tersebut dan berujung mendapatkan hadiah penggal kepala dari istana.

Ah, pasti dua orang yang sedang memandang keterpurukan hidup orang lain itu tidak pernah mencicipi indahnya hidup susah sampai untuk makan saja terkadang perlu menjual barang berharga terlebih dahulu.

Mereka tidak akan tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup seperti dia, sekalipun gambaran Johnny menghasilkan jepretan terindah dan terkesan sangat nyata diatas kanvasnya.

[Have You Seen What Unseen]

Setelah menghabiskan sore bersama, maka ia menjanjikan kakaknya untuk memberitahu satu hal yang mungkin bisa jadi jalan keluar untuk mensejahterakan rakyatnya.

Tangannya mendorong pitu besar berwarna hitam yang terbuat dari kayu jati dengan lapisan emas dibagian gagang pintunynya. Dibaliknya, perpustakaan istana dengan jutaan buku menyapa kehadirannya.

Johnny membawa Chanyeol kesana. Membawa kakaknya itu menyusuri lorong-lorong remang perpustakaan. Matanya menyisir isi ruangan, mencari satu buku diantara jutaan buku yang berdiri di sana. Derap langkah kaki mereka menggema di dalam ruangan perpustakaan yang sepi nan sunyi. Bahkan suara nafas mereka turut menggema mengisi ruangan.

Sampai akhirnya kedua kaki Johnny berhenti pada satu titik, ia menaiki tangga geser perpustakaan untuk meraih satu buku.

Buku tersebut terlihat sangat tebal dengan dibungkus sampul kulit sapi yang menyimpan sebuah sejarah tabu. Setidaknya, di dunia ini isi dari buku tersebut adalah sesuatu yang mampu membuat seisi dunia murka ketika membahasnya.

"Maksudmu?" Chanyeol menaikan alisnya sebelah.

"Kau sudah membacanya?" Johnny bertanya, kemudian dijawab dengan anggukan Chanyeol, "Sampai selesai?"

"Tutup ide gilamu Johnny" dalam sunyi, suara rendah Chanyeol terdengar begitu suram.

"Hyung, kau tidak ingat bahwa dengan cara ini ayah bisa membawa kemakmuran panjang?"

"Aku tidak akan membuka portal Johnny"

"Apa karena ketika ayah membukanya kedua kali kemudian ia meninggal karena kalah perang? Seperti yang Ibu bilang?"

Chanyeol mengernyit.

Bukannya memang itu yang terjadi?

"Hyung, sekalipun, ayah tidak pernah turun ke medan perang selama itu berada di dunia yang berbeda. Sekalipun, tidak pernah"

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia kehabisan darah karena melakukan Malam Pengorbanan. Ayah tidak punya bakat untuk membuka portal. Apa kau tidak melihat tangan Ayah yang memiliki banyak luka sayat yang panjang?"

Chanyeol terdiam

"Apa kau melihat jasad Ayah terakhir kalinya, Hyung?"

"Aku turun perang"

"Lalu kenapa kau bisa percaya kata-kata Ibu?"

"Untuk menyembunyikannya darimu," Chanyeol kemudian berdeham, ia bisa merasakan amarah dari panas tubuh Johnny yang membeku di hadapannya, "Ibu bilang bahwa Ayah mendapatkan keturunan bakat untuk membuka portal, namun sebenarnya hanya satu diantara kita semua yang mendapatkan bakat itu. Ia diasingkan untuk menghentikan Ayah agar Ayah tidak dapat membuka portal dan perang ke dunia luar untuk mendapatkan kesejahteraan. Namun, Ayah mengorbankan dirinya"

Johnny masih membeku.

"_Hanya 'dia' yang punya, Johnny_" bisik Chanyeol.

"Dan aku tidak akan mengorbankan diriku seperti Ayah. Aku akan cari tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan dan kau akan membantuku dalam urusan itu. Juga, jangan pernah bicarakan masalah ini lagi, Johnny"

Chanyeol merampas buku itu dari tangan Johnny, membawanya lenyap bersamaan dengan dirinya keluar dari perpustakaan.

Sementara untuk Johnny, ia terlalu pusing untuk menyerap apa saja yang ia dengar sejak tadi.

[Have You Seen What Unseen?]


End file.
